


Bar All But One

by Toastie_Pan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, I did this instead of actual writing work, Loud bars can be the worst, M/M, mild sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: Ignis decides some time to enjoy a glass of wine would be a wonderful way to end a stressful week (month...YEAR) and so heads downtown.Well, he certainly findssomethingthat grabs his attention.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Bar All But One

**Author's Note:**

> Did this instead of any of my many many projects I need to get going on. 
> 
> I regret nothing xD

Ignis looked around the gilded wine bar with an exasperated eye. The day had been long and his commutes had felt longer and for the first time in Astrals know when he was now looking forward to an actual weekend. For the first time since he had starting working at that disgraceful high rise he had thought to procure a few entertaining libations in the quiet company of the general populace.  


_Astrals above what had he been thinking?_   


The drinks were overpriced and mostly full of sugar, the wine despite being a wine bar left much to be desired and the whisky was a single brand as was the bourbon.  


If that wasn’t bad enough the clientele were…well raucous was a word he supposed, sipping at an Altissian wine he had managed to find hiding behind multiple gin bottles (bartender wasn’t even aware what the price was per glass for Shiva’s sake). He heard too many cackling laughs and too many whoops and shouts from what was supposed to be a nice bar and when it hit 8 o’clock and they turned the frankly horrendous music up, Ignis knew it was time to leave.  


Downing the single glass he had been nursing for the past hour, Ignis went to stand if it were not for the decidedly devastatingly handsome man who just sat uninvited at his table. Opening his mouth to say he was leaving, Ignis was quickly interrupted by one of the deepest voices he’d come across, it was a marvel…shame about what it was saying.  


‘Look, I know this is sudden and I’m sorry but please _please_ pretend you know me…’  


‘I beg your pardo-?’  


‘Gladioooooo! I fouuund you!’  


High pitched screeching went over even the loud music making Ignis wince as he looked towards a lady pushing her way through the crowd. He had never quite seen a face screaming _‘help…me!’_ quite as loudly as the man apparently named, Gladio before him. A young lady wearing what must be a very uncomfortable dress practically tackled the man, draping herself across his back. Sighing internally Ignis knew he was doomed.  


_He should have stayed at home._  


‘Where did you gooooo, thought you were gonna buy me a drink?’ she crooned, pressing her ample cleavage against Gladio’s back to his clear annoyance. But instead of saying so he smiled an effortlessly charming smile turning towards her, removing her from him with a very smooth shoulder shake.  


‘Don’t recall that part of the conversation…’  


‘Well we hadn’t got there yet, beefcake.’ She sang stroking her hand across his revealed collarbones where the collar of his deep red shirt was opened, to Gladio’s clear discomfort. Well that was quite enough of that.  


Pointedly, Ignis cleared his throat, tapping his nail against his glass. The woman looked up at the interruption, her eyes narrowing as she finally realised they were in company with someone else.  


‘Umm, hey can you like, leave please?’ she smiled, sickly sweet and insincere, ‘probably need to go back and sort out your glasses out hun. Don’t know if you noticed, we’re a bit busy here.’  


Sighing in irritation Ignis pointedly adjusted his glasses before standing and putting on his coat.  


‘Thanks babe! Give your mom a kiss when you get home!’ she snorted, ‘help with her knitting or something.’  


‘Oi, what the he-‘ Gladio started but Ignis had had damn well enough of this night.  


‘Gladio, are you ready to head home? I daresay I’ve had my fill of noise tonight.’  


Gladio blinked only twice before nodding and standing up, dislodging the woman as he went to follow Ignis out.  


‘Sorry speccy,’ the infuriating woman called out, draping herself once more over the clearly uncomfortable man, ‘your friend is staying out tonight, but feel free to head home!’  


Ignis didn’t know what made him do it. Was it from knocking back a possibly 8 year old out of date Altissian wine? Was it the past month of overtime at his firm that had him passing out in front of computer more often than not? Or was it even the noise and irritation that had him borderline screaming with a pulsing headache?  


Ignis didn’t care, didn’t care a jot. All he knew was that he was suddenly walking up to Gladio, pulling the woman off of the poor man, her squawking in the background before he grabbed the back of the man’s neck and slammed his lips against his.  


The gasp that sounded behind him faded, as did the chatter, the raucous voices and the pounding music, everything disappeared as strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a solid body that sent him shivering. This Gladio fellow was clearly well built and he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was but the strength of that single move had him shaking even as he carefully swiped his tongue against the man’s lips.  


He felt more than heard the answering rumble deep in the man’s chest. Almost as though he were _purring._  


Oh it must have been a long time if this is how he is reacting to just one kiss. Thought Ignis as he pulled away. He was breathing heavier than before as was Gladio with the most disarmingly gorgeous dazed look on his face, the slightest smile pulling at the corner of those oh so kissable lips. Ignis nearly threw caution to the wind and leaned in for another when the rest of the world suddenly slammed back into his awareness.  


‘What the hell?!’  


If Ignis never heard this woman’s voice again for the rest of his life it would be too soon.  


Meeting the still dazed man’s eyes again, Ignis smiled before turning, a hand in his trouser pocket while the other smoothly adjusted his glasses again.  


‘Now, if you’ll excuse us, my boyfriend and I were just leaving.’  


A smirk, a turn and they both walked out into the open air, finally free from the most atrocious bar in Insomnia.  


‘So…umm…’ Gladio started hesitantly, ‘that, wasn’t what I had in mind, but thanks.’  


That almost nervous voice slammed into Ignis exactly what he had just done. A man came to him to escape being sexually harassed by someone and instead of diffusing the situation Ignis had forced himself on him.  


_Astrals he was no better than that hussie bitc-…_  


‘Hey, you okay? You’ve gone pale.’  


A warm hand cupping his cheek brought Ignis out of his spiralling thoughts.  


Startling, Ignis pulled back, adjusting his glasses as he fought to wrestle his thoughts into something coherent.  


He ignored the way his cheek tingled in the suddenly cold air.  


‘I- I have to apologise, what I did in there. I completely took advantage of the situation and of you and that was-‘  


His apology was cut short as lips met his again. An insistent push that took any and all breath away from his lungs, leaving him grasping at the man’s red silk shirt as a large warm hand carefully stroked the back of his neck even as their tongues carefully caressed each other; hesitant and curious.  


They parted, breaths held even as they regarded each other in the lamplight. Ignis’ breath came out in a rush even as Gladio chuckled, eyes still bewildered.  


‘That…I suppose makes us even.’ He rumbled, hand not leaving where it caressed Ignis’ hair on the nape of his neck, making the smaller man shiver. Ignis not letting go from where he held on to Gladio’s shirt.  


Clearing his throat Ignis tried to regain some level of composure, even as he tried to something other than breathe as though he’d just ran a hundred metre sprint.  


‘I…um suppose it does…’ he finally managed to say, finally looking away from those whisky coloured eyes.  


‘Could I, be so bold as to invite you for a drink?’ Gladio asked, pulling away slightly, the bashful look in his eyes, causing heat to suffuse Ignis cheeks.  


_He was gorgeous…_  


‘I don’t think I have the strength for another bar.’ He chuckled, Gladio’s shoulders dropping slightly in disappointment. ‘However, I do-I do have an excellent selection at my own apartment, should you erm…’  


‘Yes.’ Gladio coughed, covering his enthusiasm, ‘I mean, yeah. I’ll be the judge of how good that selection is though.’  


Gladio’s smirk nearly disarmed Ignis entirely, but he couldn’t help but smirk right back, Gladio’s intake of breath not going unnoticed.  


‘Oh,’ Ignis purred, being so bold as to press once more into the larger man’s body, ‘I think you’ll find I never disappoint.’


End file.
